Night Drive
by CosmicGalaxy
Summary: A restless Alex goes outside after a nightmare. Bumblebee takes the teen on a night drive to clear her mind and to hopefully get her to sleep better. BumblebeexOC


**I'm alive! I'm soo sorry! I got busy with life and I lost the mojo to write, but now I'm back!**

**Ok, a one shot until I can think for 'the Hacker's Pen Pal' this takes place after Mission City, three weeks after to be exact, **

**OO-oo**

**Title: **Night Drive

**Summary: **A restless Alex goes outside to clear her mind in the dead of night after a nightmare. Bumblebee comforts a distressed Alex by taking her for a small drive.

**Characters: **Alex, Bumblebee, brief appearance of David and Sam, mention of Steel.

**Rating: **T for swearing.

**Review at the end please :3, thank you.**

**OO-oo**

Alex tosses and turns as she groans, she grips the pillow, clenching teeth and squinting her eyes. Sweat tricking down her face.

Alex gasps and sits up, breathing heavily, it's the same dream again, the same dream that has been haunting her ever since Mission City.

Of all things. Megatron had to appear in her dreams, even though he's no longer functioning, he still haunts the young hacker.

"Just a dream." Alex murmurs as she grips the sheets.

Alex flings the covers off her and walks to the window and looks out and up to the moon. The whole area lit up from the rays of the moon. Alex frowns and turns to see what time it is.

The digital clock was flashing midnight. Alex groans and grabs her jacket and puts it on her.

"Alex?" A tired voice murmurs.

The teen turns to face David who was rubbing his eyes.

"Another nightmare again?" David asks in concern.

"Yeah.." Alex whispers as she hugs herself.

"Go for a little fresh air, it might do you good."

Alex nods as David exits the room. Alex sighs and grabs her white flat shoes and puts them on.

She hates it when she gets people worried for her, luckily she hasn't gotten the autobots worried...yet.

Alex shakes her head and heads to her bedroom door and goes down the stairs.

**OO-oo**

Alex frowns and looks up to the night sky, not a single cloud was in the sky, but that doesn't mean it's warm, the moon shines down onto the earth as Alex takes a few steps.

"Alex?"

The teen jumps from fright and turns, she relaxes to see Bumblebee in his holoform standing not far from her.

His holoform is a appearance of a eighteen year old with blonde hair, a black hoodie, jeans and black trainers with yellow laces, blue eyes lock onto her own.

"You scared me." Alex murmurs.

"Sorry." Bumblebee replied as he walks over, concern written on his face. "You ok love?"

"Not really." Alex murmurs as she was brought into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Nightmare."

Bumblebee frowns "Again? That's the fifth one."

"I know." Alex whispers.

"Alex?"

Both turn to see Sam walk up to them. A frown on his face.

"She had another nightmare." Bee murmurs.

"Again?" Sam asks with concern.

Alex frowns and nods.

"Sam, can I take her for a small drive, to clear her mind."

"Sure, if your not back by the time my parents wake up, I will explain." Sam murmurs.

All three failed to notice a smiling David looking at them from his bedroom window.

**OO-oo**

Alex looks out the window as the drive was smooth and gentle.

"Alex." Bumblebee murmurs as he turns his head "If it happens again, tell me."

Alex smiles and nods slightly.

"Who is appearing in your dream?" Bumblebee asks.

"Megatron." Alex whispers.

There was silent as Alex looks out the window.

Alex smiles slightly as they arrive at a familiar place, the place where Sam had his first, erm, kiss.

"Looks familiar?" Bumblebee asks.

"How can I forget." Alex whispers as she takes her seatbelt off.

Bumblebee smiles and lifts his holoform's arm up so she could snuggle up to him.

"How did you make the holoform so real?" Alex asks quietly.

"Ratchet has his ways."

Alex laughs softly and snuggles more, she closes her eyes slightly.

Alex eyes snap open and she squeaks slightly as Bumblebee brought her to his lap.

"That was cute."

Alex blushes and snuggles into Bumblebee more. Alex felt safe with the yellow autobot, she felt soothed and relaxed.

Alex smiles and closes her eyes.

:_Bumblebee, is everything alright? I got told Alex had a nightmare._: Steel's concerned voice came from the com link.

:_She's fine, I took her for a small drive._:

:_What was the nightmare about?_:

:_Megatron._: Bumblebee replies dryly.

:_Again?_: Steel sighs.

:_Unfortunately._:

:_Alright, thanks for looking after her_:

:_Of course, that's what a good boyfriend does._:

:_Ah, young love._: Steel chuckles.

:_Very funny, see you later_:

:_Alright._:

"Who was it?" Alex asks.

"Steel."

Alex smiles and snuggles into Bumblebee once again.

"Hey Alex."

"Hm?" Alex hums.

"I love you."

Alex blushes and smiles, snuggling into him once again.

Alex sits up, she gives Bee a quick peck on the cheek. Bumblebee responds by nuzzling her. Alex giggles softly.

"Hmm, now that's the Alex I wanted to see." Bumblebee cooed.

"Sh-shut up." Alex stammers.

Bumblebee laughs softly as the two fall silent. The night was young and so peaceful.

Alex smiles, who knew an autobot was so warm.

"Bee." Alex murmurs.

"Yes?"

"You do realized that I love you, right?"

"I'm aware of that." Bumblebee murmurs as he hugs her again.

Alex smiles again

"You may be a hacker...but your my hacker."

Alex blushes and smiles. She lets out a small yawn.

"Guess the drive worked."

"Yeah."

**OO-oo**

The drive back was peaceful, they had been out for two hours, not that they minded.

Bumblebee would occasionally check on Alex to see if she was having a nightmare, but luckily, none so far. She looks so peaceful when sleeping.

Sure he might get scolded by Optimus for not reporting the nightmares, but that does not matter at the moment.

All that matters to the young scout is to get Alex home safe and sound, both may have lost some sleep.

But it was worth it.

**OO-oo**

**All done! Hopefully this will keep you distracted while I work on the sequel.**

**I would have a nightmare too if I ever encountered Megatron D:.**

**As always, review please, thank you so much X3.**

**D: and thanks for being so patient, I hope you can understand that college comes first, I feel so bad now ;_;. **

**Look out for other stories once I get my brain on the move.**


End file.
